School Festival and Love!
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: The school festival's preparation's have already started!Eh?What?Heisuke will play the main role in the play and will sing a duet with the most beautiful girl of the school!


It's another ordinary day at school ,I thought as I looked out of the window a smile on my face .

" I don't know why but I think this day will be just as awesome ! " I thought as I smiled widely , I looked at the seats in front of me .

It was the girl I liked since the first year , Yukimura Chizuru-chan , she was laughing with her friends happily , her eyes were shining and a huge smile was on her face .

I felt my heart beating faster and a blush appearing on my face .

" Haha..oi really ? What we have here Heisuke is blushing ? ! Oi , Sano you should totally see this ! " Nagakura Shinpachi a brown haired guy cried to his friend who came a smirk on his face .

" What do we have here ? Does he have finally a crush ? Haha you are growing up , kid ! " Harada Sanosuke exclaimed and caught me from my shoulder .

" Still you are a shorty as ever , won't you ever get a bit taller ? Honestly ! " Sanosuke teased me as I turned annoyed at him .

" Just shut up Sano-san ! I am gonna get taller Damnit ! " I complained as I glared at him " A-And I don't have anyone I like so shut up ! " I added afterwards a blush on my face .

Both of them turned at each other and smiled widely

" Hm..is that so ? " A familiar voice whispered beside me " Then I can have her all to myself , right ? " He continued after some seconds as I turned to see my classmate Okita Souji with a smirk on his face .

" Oi ! Souji ,what the hell are you talking about ? W-What do you mean by taking her ? And who the hell are you referring to ? " I replied as he blinked .

" Eh ? Isn't it obvious that you like Chizuru –chan ? " He said innocently as I blushed even more red .

" W-Where did you think that from ? ! I-I don't like her ! " I exclaimed as I went outside for the break I had enough of those three messing with me .

I sighed " Seriously , what is so funny on doing this , anyway ? " I muttered pouting .

Then I looked at the sky , the suns was shining and there wasn't even one single cloud on the sky I smiled .

" It's such a beautiful day , right ? " A soft voice said and I turned to see the person I was least expecting standing next to me .

" Ara ? Is something wrong Todou-san ? " She asked as I blushed slightly .

" N-No , nothing is wrong you just surprised me that's all , haha ! " I laughed nerviously as she giggled " But honestly I agree completely with you . " I said as I looked around us .

It was spring and the cherry blossoms were all around us , filled with many pink petals but summer was coming soon .

" That's good then , anyway I would like to ask you a favor Todou-san . " Chizuru admitted as I looked at her surprised .

" Eh ? A favour from me ? " I repeated confused as the girl nodded .

" Hai , you see , the summer festival is coming and since I have heard you are a good guitarist , I hoped you could help us for the special performance that we have planned as a class , will you please help us ? " She asked as she bowed .

" I-I will , help you ! B-But please stand up , you don't need to bow ! Um may I ask who else will be in this special band ? " I asked her as she smiled widely .

" Thank you ! " She exclaimed and held my hands without realizing " Thank you very much , Todou-san ! " She thanked again .

I grinned at her " Your welcome and you don't need to call me Todou-san , you can call me Heisuke . " I told her .

She blinked cutely and then she said " Heisuke-kun ? "

I smiled at her " Yes, what is it ? "

She blushed slightly " O-Oh I was just trying to see how it will sound , gomene . " She apologized embarrassed as she looked away .

" I-It's alright ! " I insisted .

Then she gave me the lyrics and the chords for the song smiling .

" It will be a duet , you will sing too , is that okay with you ? " She asked worried .

I nodded and grinned " Leave it to me ! "

She smiled " Then you will meet with other members tomorrow in the class after school , see you ! " She said as she disappeared between the pink petals and faded away .

I watched her leaving a smile on my face , we rarely talked so I was really happy this came up .

" Alright ! I am gonna do this ! " I exclaimed my mind focused on making her see the cooler side of me .

Oi…wait do I even have a cooler side ?

Anyway I am heading home now , when I reached my house , my mum called me from the kitchen .

" Heisuke ! One of your friends called here ! " She said as I entered to eat lunch .

" Eh ,really ? What did he say ? " I questioned while munching some dangos .

" That your class has decided to do a play and that you should defiantly audition . "

" Play ? " I smirked "That sounds nice ! When will the auditions take place ? " I asked her .

" Hm..I think it's today at 7 at school. At least that's what Okita-kun said…" My mother trailed off as she cooked the noodles for the yakisoba .

I nodded and headed to my room and lied down on my bed a bit sleepy then I glanced at the lyrics of the song and decided to take a look at them and started playing the guitar .

After 1 hour I think I have gotten the hang of it .

" I am so sleepy…" I muttered as I rubbed my eyes and then I fell asleep .

It seemed that after 10 minutes I opened my eyes I looked at the clock and my eyes widened .

" The hell ?! When did it go 6:30 pm ? ! The audition will start ! " I ran with all my power and went inside to the school building .

Then I blinked as I turned to see a girl waiting there .

" Oh Heisuke-kun ! "

_The end_

_Um..well..I wanted to write a cute HeisukexChizuru story so here we are .XD_

_Please review !_


End file.
